Draco's Cinderella
by DMHG4ever
Summary: Will a dance chage the way draco feels about Hermione {DISCONTINUED}
1. Headgirl!

CH. 1  
  
Head Girl!  
  
"Harry Ron!" Hermione yelled down the hall.  
  
Harry and Ron turned around to find Hermione right in front of them jumping up and down like a mad man.  
  
"Stop Jumping ! Your making me dizzy" yelled Ron  
  
Harry knowing that giant smile on Hermione's face asked her what she was so happy about. She told them both that she just got asked to be the new head girl. Yet harry and Ron didn't seem to excited for her.  
  
" Aren't you happy for me?" asked Hermione with a sad look on her face  
  
" Of course we are, but do you know who the new head boy is"   
  
" no, do you" responded Hermione  
  
" sadly yes, it's Malfoy" Said Ron  
  
"Speak of the devil" Hermione snapped which made both of her friends turn around.  
  
Sure enough it was Malfoy and his two goons. Knowing Malfoy they were waiting for an insult and they got one.  
  
" Well if it isn't potty and weasel, oh and how could I forget their little mudblood friend" he snapped. At that Ron grabbed his wand and was about to hex him ,but Hermione stopped him.  
  
" I can take care of him my self RON!" She snapped at him and that was enough to stop him. When Malfoy was laughing and not paying attention to Hermione she slapped him with all of her might, which caused Malfoy to end up on the floor as shocked as ever.  
  
"I will Get you for that Mudblood!" he yelled as the trio walked away  
  
Ron was shocked at what he she had just done. Harry was just as shocked. He knew that Ron was thinking the same thin did that really just happen did Hermione Granger just slap Draco Malfoy.  
  
Authors Note: Hi I am new to fan fictions please rate this first chapter and I will post the whole thing. 


	2. Do I Have To!

Hermione was on her way to Dumbledore's office when she say Malfoy and his two goons coming her way. She decided to hide herself in a corner.  
  
When they passed she said the password and went into the head masters office. The first thing that she noticed was that Dumbledoor was talking to a couple of house elves.  
  
" Ah ... hello Miss Granger, where is Mister Malfoy?" He said when he was done talking to the elves.  
  
" I Don't Know sir." said Hermione politely  
  
Then he asked one of the elves to go get Mister Malfoy  
  
" What did you want to talk to us about Professor?" Asked Hermione  
  
"I Will T- he was cut off by the elf entering with a not so happy Malfoy."  
  
"I see you have finally joined us Mister Malfoy. I am guessing you both would like to know what I called you hear for?"  
  
They both nodded their head.  
  
"I need you to plan a party that is to be like a royal ball" Demanded Dumbledore  
  
Which shocked Hermione. She had never hear him demand anything.  
  
" WHAT" Yelled Malfoy  
  
Hermione on the other hand loved the idea, but she wondered what it was for. As if he was reading her mind he told them that Professor Mcgonagalls birthday was in three weeks and that was the type of party she wants. Hermione's expression changed when she heard she only had three weeks.   
  
"Professor where are we going to get every thing for the party?" asked Hermione  
  
" I will have Hagrid take you to Hogsmade every Saturday and Sunday afternoon to get the decorations and of course I will supply food and drinks.  
  
"Why do I have to work with her!" Malfoy yelled  
  
"Like I want to work with you!" yelled Hermione  
  
"Hush ." Said Dumbledore 


	3. Ideas!

As soon as they left Dumbledores office, Malfoy met up with Crabbe and Goyle, not forgetting to give Hermione an evil glare .  
  
Hermione being used to this treatment just headed back to Gryffindor tower. When she got there she told Ginny ,Ron ,and Harry all about it and asked them if they had any ideas. Ginny told her she should go to Hogsmade and pick up miss Mcgonagall a fancy dress that was Gryffindor colors. Harry was the only other person with an idea, he said she should get some people from Gryffindor to go with and pick out some gifts.  
  
"Great ideas Guys!" She told both of them.  
  
She hoped it would be okay with the headmaster, so she decided she would go see him about it after dinner. So after dinner she headed for his office. When she got there she saw Malfoy talking to the headmaster.  
  
"Excuse me." interrupted Hermione  
  
"Yes Miss Granger?" the headmaster asked  
  
" I have a few ideas for the ball, I was hoping I could discuss them with you." She told him.  
  
"Mister Malfoy you are dismissed." He told Malfoy  
  
" Now how about telling me your ideas." he asked Hermione  
  
" Well I was thinking we could decorate the room in Gryffindor colors. Ginny Weasley gave me a great idea. She said I should get Professor Mcgonagall a fancy dress that is Gryffindor colors. Harry also gave me a great idea. It was that we should take around ten people to Hogsmade to get professor Mcgonagll some gifts."  
  
" What Great ideas Miss Granger, I will have Hagrid take you tomorrow morning after breakfast, but you still have to take eight more people." replied Dumbledore  
  
" Great I already know who to take!" she said gleefully 


	4. Gifts Galore

Chapter 4  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING !!!  
  
A/N: please tell me if there is something   
  
I need to fix or add. :)  
  
Chapter 4  
  
When Hermione got back to the common room she decided to make a list of people to go to hogsmead.  
  
Me  
  
Ron  
  
Harry  
  
Neville  
  
Seamus  
  
Ginny  
  
Luna  
  
Lavender  
  
Malfoy  
  
As much as she hated writing his name on the list she had to he was in this too. So after dinner asked everybody on the list if they would like to participate. Almost everyone said they would go, the only person that had a fit was Malfoy.  
  
"Why do I have to buy gifts for that old hag !"He said stubbornly  
  
So the next morning Hagrid took all ten of them to Hogsmead. Obviously Dumbledore had given Hagrid money for them because he gave each of them 150 gallons, and told them to spend it all but wisely. At that they split up and wandered around hogsmead for five or six hours.  
  
When they had finally used all of the money they met in the center of Hogsmead to see how many gifts they had, they had almost sixty gifts. Everybody was happy with the gifts they had gotten her, well they were until they found out they had to wrap all of them.  
  
Hermione had bought some fancy red wrapping paper and some fancy gold glitter ribbon. When they got back to the castle all of them but Malfoy went back to the Gryffindor common room to wrap the gifts. It was a lot of hard work but when they where done they had a beautiful corner filled with gifts.  
  
The next week was going well until Hermione asked Malfoy if he wanted to go with her and Ginny to get Professor Mcgonagal a gown.  
  
"Why in gods name would I want to go dress shopping!" He yelled  
  
"Because we aren't just getting her stuff we are also getting decorations." she told him stubbornly, 'and me and Ginny get to get our selves dresses ' she mumbled.  
  
" FINE I will go but I am not going in to the dress shop!" he glared at her  
  
Man did Hermione feel bad for him her and Ginny were going to be in there all day.  
  
A/N: Please R&R and tell me if you see some thing I should fix. 


	5. This Sucks

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters I only own part of the plot. :)  
  
A/N: Hi this is my first fanfic please R&R And tell me if I need to fix anything, I would love to hear what you have to say about this chapter. :)  
  
Chapter 5   
  
Dilemmas  
  
"Ginny?" Hermione asked when she found Ginny in the common room.  
  
"Yes." responded Ginny  
  
"How do we know what dress size Professor Mcgonagal wears?" Asked Hermione  
  
"I see a problem." Ginny said  
  
"Maybe we should ask her." suggested Hermione  
  
"Great idea Hermione!" Ginny said happily  
  
" Where do you think she is?" Hermione asked  
  
"She's probably in the transfiguration class room." Ginny told her  
  
"Your right I passed that class room on the way here and she was in there." Hermione said   
  
The girls were in a hurry and decided to run there, luckily they didn't get caught. Luckily they didn't run all that way for nothing, they found their professor at her desk grading reports. Ginny decided to wait outside the class room.  
  
"Professor." Hermione said to get the professors attention  
  
"Oh, Why hello Ms.Granger ." She replied  
  
"Um... professor do you know I am planning your party?" Hermione asked  
  
She nodded her head yes.  
  
"Okay well Ginny Suggested to me that we should get you a gown for the ball."  
  
"What a wonderful idea." Said the professor  
  
"Well we have a couple of problems, first we don't know what size dress you are and second we don't know what style." She told the professor  
  
"When are you going?" asked their professor  
  
"We are going in two days so on Saturday." Hermione told her  
  
"Well I'll go with if that's okay with you?" the professor asked  
  
"Oh! That would be lovely, because Malfoy is coming with and you could help us pick out decorations." She replied happily  
  
Hermione said thank you and good-bye, and was about to leave before her professor called her back.  
  
"Yes professor?" Hermione asked  
  
"I want you to do something for me, as a gift. Would you?" she asked  
  
" Of course Professor." she replied  
  
"I would like you and Mister Malfoy to go to the ball together and start the dancing." she told Hermione   
  
Hermione just stood there as though Professor Mcgonagal had six heads, amazed at what she had just asked her to do. She wanted to turn it down but she couldn't she wasn't that kind of person to say they would do something and then turn it down. Even though she wanted to kill Malfoy she would do it for her professor.  
  
"I will have the head master tell Mister Malfoy right away, you are dismissed." she told Hermione  
  
Hermione met Ginny outside the class room. Ginny saw that look of horror in her big brown eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Hermione?" Ginny asked  
  
Hermione told her what the professor asked her to do. Ginny of course started laughing her head off, until Hermione yelled it wasn't going to be that bad with her I've- got- a- plan- to- humiliate- Malfoy smirk. 


	6. The Plan

Disclaimer own only the plot  
  
A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please R&R. If there is something I need to add or fix please let me know.  
  
Chapter 6 The Plan  
  
When Hermione and Ginny got back to the common room Ginny asked Hermione what the plan was.  
  
"I was thinking of making a love potion and slipping it into his drink when he wasn't looking. Then at the dance if he try's to make a move, which I know he will, I will yell at him loud enough for the whole hall to hear." Hermione told her friend.  
  
"Great idea Hermione, but when are you going to slip into his drink?" asked Ginny  
  
"Oh well I guess I could slip it into his drink at the three brooms. I figured you being my best friend would distract him for me." Hermione said pleadingly  
  
Ginny stood there looking at Hermione like she didn't hear a word Hermione just said.  
  
"Fine but only because it will humiliate him." Said Ginny  
  
"Thank you so much Ginny." Hermione said happily  
  
" OK shall we get started on the potion?"  
  
"Sure. "said Hermione 


End file.
